Harry Potter et les héritiers des quatre fondateur
by omedo sefihi
Summary: Harry est banni et Snape est viré. En attendant que leurs noms soient reblanchis, ils quittent l'Angleterre et sont alors père et fils, et professeur et étudiant dans une autre école. Pas besoin de dire que Harry découvrira des choses jusqu'alors insoupço
1. Default Chapter

Avant de commencer

Cette page servira de référence je mettrai sur celle ci toutes les news sur l'état de la fic.

Je vous annonce déjà que cette fic est une traduction et que donc rien ne m'appartient

**-Auteur:** Jessyka

**-Titre original:** Harry Potter and the heirs of the four founders

**-Titre Traduit:** Harry Potter et les héritiers des quatre fondateurs

**-Traducteur:** Omedo Sefihi ou Gandalf le Blanc AGC

**-Beta-readeuse:** Sinwen Periedhel

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**  
Traduit et mis sur le site le 26/04/05

**Chapitre 2:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 3:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 4:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 5:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 6:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 7:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 8:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 9:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 10:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 11:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 12:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 13:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 14:**  
En cours de Traduction

**Chapitre 15:**  
En cours de Traduction

* * *

  
Merci à tous les lecteurs, lectrices, futur lecteurs, lectrices et revieweur, rewieveuse.

Omedo Sefihi, Gandalf le Blanc AGC 


	2. Banni

Mis à jour le: 26/04/05 

Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

NA: Cette histoire contient des éléments de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Si vous n'avez pas encore lut le cinquième livre, je vous suggère de le lire pour comprendre de quoi parle cette fic.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages et lieux inventés par J.K. Rowling  
Disclaimer bis : Et en plus la fic non plus nest pas à moi, elle est à Jessyka

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Bannit**

Les enfants allant à l'école appellent vacances d'été, les jours d'été où ils n'ont plus à assister aux cours. Mais pour ce garçon de 17 ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, cette période était juste l'été.

Harry Potter venait juste de finir sa cinquième année à Poudlard, l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, qui était d'ailleurs sa dernière année puisqu'il venait d'être banni du monde magique.

Il sen souvenait aussi clairement que la mort de son parrain. Il entendait encore le bruit que fit sa baguette en se cassant en deux

Il avait été arrêté et reconnu coupable davoir tué un mangemort inconnu. Etant mineur, il échappa à Azkaban. Il devra remercier Dumbledore à ce sujet. Mais il dut tout de même regarder le nouveau Ministre de la Magie lui casser sa baguette en deux, ministre qui se révélait pire que Fudge. Edmund Talmadge fut élu suite à l'expulsion de Fudge pour n'avoir ni cru ni prévenu du retour de Voldemort.

Harry ne pouvait plus avoir aucun contact avec qui ou quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec la magie. Il lui était aussi interdit d'envoyer des lettres à ses amis et d'en recevoir de leur part. Toutes ses affaires d'école avaient été prises, mais il avait tout de même réussit à garder son album photo, la cape de son père et toutes les choses que lui avait données ses amis durant toutes ces années. Il était même, à son plus grand soulagement, parvenu à garder Hedwige.

Il était maintenant assit sur son lit, dans sa chambre, au 4 Privet Drive. Sa tante, son oncle, et son cousin le considéraient comme une personne normale depuis qu'il était considéré comme "non-magique". C'est la seule bonne chose qu'il pouvait trouver à tout ça.

Harry soupira et descendit les escaliers pour son troisième déjeuner depuis qu'il avait été enregistré comme cracmol.

Severus Snape ferma ses yeux et soupira profondément après avoir but une gorgée de son verre de brandy. Le nouveau ministre de la magie l'avait viré. Il ne voulait pas qu'une personne avec un passé criminel enseigne aux élève de Poudlard. Même s'il avait fait ses preuves à de nombreuses reprises, risquant maintes fois sa vie et son intégrité pour eux. Et que lui donnait-on en retour? On lavait viré.

Severus frotta son front avec frustration. Il savait qu'il devait rester dans le manoir familiale à Lewes. Il ne pouvait rester à l'école, bien qu'Albus soit un visiteur constant et que sa maison soit étroitement surveillée par le ministère, il ne pouvait donc se rendre ni aux réunions de l'ordre ni à celles des mangemorts.

Il se leva et marcha à pas mesurés. Cela s'était passé il y a plus d'une semaine et quand Albus lui parla, il y a trois jours, de la situation de Potter, il était pour le moins choqué. Le prince des gryffondors bannit. C'était exactement comme devenir un cracmol. Il n'aimait peut être pas le gamin mais c'était un peu sévère pour avoir tué en légitime défense.

Bien qu'il fut choqué que le garçon réussisse un des plus dur et des plus meurtrier sorts impardonnables, sans faire une mauvaise chose.

Severus se rappela du jour où il avait trouvé Potter dans sa pensine. Après l'avoir sortit et qu'il se soit assez calmé pour penser de manière rationnelle, il pouvait se rappeler du regard de dégoût qu'arborait Potter à l'encontre de son père. Il fut un peut surpris, bien qu'il ne savait pas si il pouvait encore enseigner à Potter avec ce qu'il savait sur ce qui lui était arrivé. La raison pour laquelle, il était devenu mangemort.

Après le retour de Potter à l'école, après la mort de son parrain; il avait put voir un garçon différent. Il n'avait pas vu une copie de James Potter; il avait vu un garçon qui avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie et il le verrait maintenant à travers cette image là.

Après avoir vu le garçon comme ça, il réalisa qu'il le voyait comme si il était son père et pas comme le garçon qu'il était. Un garçon qui supportait une charge énormes sur ses épaules. Il se rendit compte peu après que c'était la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore le choyait tout le temps, c'était pour lui rendre la vie plus agréable et lui enlever une partie du poids que les épaules d'un garçon de quinze ans ne devrait porter.

Cette pensé fit son chemin bien que sa tête soit en vacance et il commença à changer sa perception et à traiter Potter comme un autre étudiant. Mais il fut viré et Potter bannit.

Severus s'arrêta au milieu de la salle. Une idée lui été venu soudainement à l'esprit. Là-dessus, il tourna en rond puis d'un coup sortit pour aller dormir.

Le jour d'après, Harry et les Dursley finissait tout juste leur petit-déjeuner quand on frappa à la porte.

"Qui peut venir à cette heure là?" Demanda l'oncle Vernon sans vraiment interroger personne en particulier, pendant quil se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Les autres continuèrent leurs petits déjeuners, même si pour une raison inconnue leur attention était portée sur la conversation qui avait lieu dans le hall.

"Puis-je vous aider monsieur?" Demanda Vernon à l'homme de la porte.

"Oui." Harry se releva au son de la voie. Elle lui était familière, mais ce ne pouvait pas être la personne à qui il pensait. "Je me demandais si je pouvait vous parler à vous et votre femme, à propos de votre neveu."

Les voix devinrent presque silencieuses, si bien que Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait, mais il ne réussit pas car il fut empêché par Dudley qui se vantait au sujet de la boxe dans son école. Quelque temps plus tard l'oncle Vernon revint dans la cuisine suivit par une autre personne.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en voyant son professeur de potion.

Severus Snape sourit dun air sarcastique en voyant la réaction du garçon. "Bonjour, M Potter."

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

-Zaika: Bah voilà, tu peut déjà lire le premier chapitre la suite est en cours de traduction.

-hisoka:Oui moi aussi je trouve c'est pour ça que je la traduit.

-Yuki no Youkai:Sympa de ta part, merci, tes reviews seront les bienvenues, ainsi que tes critiques sur la traduction si tu as lu la fic en anglais.

**-greg83:** Désolé pour la fic _le retour d'un banni_, mais promis je recommencerai cet été. Ecoute pour le Slash je ne pense pas, en tous cas c'est pas dans la résumé et rien n'en annonce un. Sinon bah pour l'instant je te met le premier chapitre, car les autres sont encores entrain d'être traduit.

Sinon je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs

Omedo Sefihi


End file.
